Prosthetic devices are an example of assistive devices that have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and aesthetic appearance. In relation to improving functional capabilities of such devices, one area in which improvement is desired relates to the use of brain-machine interfaces (BMI). BMIs attempt to provide direct communication link between the brain and the prosthetic device to assist with sensory-motor functions. However, current BMIs lack widespread clinical use due to their general inability to provide paralyzed patients reliable control of prosthetic devices to perform everyday tasks.
Some robotic prosthetic devices such as modular prosthetic limbs (MPLs) are now capable of performing a wide range of dexterous tasks. However, current BMIs tend to require daily training and a significant amount of cognitive effort to enable low-level kinematic control of multiple degrees of freedom. Accordingly, improved BMI may be desirable.